La Rousse Grandfestival
by ObsidianEmeraldXXX
Summary: May arrived in La Rousse City to attend her 5th Grandfestival, but ther's something about this grandfestival is diffrent. Find out why. CONTESTSHIPPING, POKESHIPPING and IKARISHIPPING


**Okay so I thought I would do my second story. And now chapter one is finally finished, so here it is.**

**Disclamer: I ****do not**** OWN POKEMON or any of the characters okay**!

_Chapter One: Lost_

A young pokemon coordinator with auburn hair, named May, is making her way to La Rousse City, so she could compete for the grand festival. She wore a green bandana, an orange sleeveless shirt, black biking shorts and a pair of tennis shoes.

While May was walking down the forest she groaned _'oh man! I'm so tired..why does La Rousse city have to be so far! My feet are killing me!!' _May complained in her mind.

After a few minutes or so May finally saw the city of La Rouse. May walked inside the park. She awed at the beautiful scenery. The park was full of different kinds of flowers, most of them were roses.

"And now to find the pokemon center , if I could just know where my poke-nav." She said to herself. May searched her poke-navigator inside her fanny bag, but it wasn't there. She thought angrily _'great! Just great!!! How am I Suppose to get to the pokemon center' _she mentally and physically slapped herself. But what she didn't know that there was someone watching her not too far from where she was. The person knew what was going on and then smirked.

"I have to get registered in less than an hour or else I won't be able to compete." She said worriedly. She was trying to think where she last left her poke-nav. Her thoughts were interrupted by the person who was watching her earlier.

A boy with green hair and gorgeous emerald eyes was leaning against a tree. He was wearing a navy blue polo shirt and a black Jacket; he was also wearing a pair of denim pants. _**(A/N: yeah, I changed his outfit)**_his name was Drew. He walked towards the brunette with a smirk on his face and said.

"Well, well, well if it isn't May. I see you're lost….._again_" Drew exaggerated the word 'again' May pouted by his comment and was about to say something, but Drew didn't let her and spoke again "but of course I wouldn't expect that from a person like you" he said with an arrogant tone.

May's face heated up, she was really annoyed now, she was about to retort back but didn't. She had bigger problems to take care of, and Drew was the least of them. So she calmed herself down.

Drew was waiting for her to explode and shout at him and saying excuses of how he was wrong even though he was right. But instead she just turned away and walked at the opposite direction where he was. Well of course Drew followed her, his face showed a little bit of concern why she didn't argue. She always get's angry whenever he insults her, but now she just turned away. It's just not like her.

"Are you okay?" Drew said, with a tinge of concern in his voice.

May looked at him, confused. "Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?" she answered

"Nothing, just asking" Drew said trying to keep his cool, his concerned face was gone. **(A/N: oh well, he is Drew xP)**

Then there was an awkward silence. May was still looking for the pokemon center, she still doesn't know what to do. _'maybe I could ask Drew if he knows where the center is_' she thought as she smiled by the Idea but suddenly frowned _'but I know he'll just say no.. He's probably too cool to do it' _May rolled her eyes when she thought the word cool.

Drew saw her expression, he knew what's happening, and he just wants to make sure that he was right. then he said "c'mon i'll help you get registered, I know where the pokemon center is" he looked at her

May looked at Drew confused, "you're helping me!?" she said a little too loud.

Drew winced a little "yes, geez you don't have shout" he said while he was rubbing his right ear with his index finger

"Yeah, but why would you want to help me?" she said still confused.

"Because I want to" he simply said "besides I have nothing to do anyway, c'mon lets go" he said as he walked outside the park, May followed him.

And again there was silence, May felt uncomfortable, she wasn't good with awkward silence, specially not with her biggest rival _Drew!_ May was searching for something to say.

"So Drew, how come you the way here in La Rouse?" she asked him.

"I live here" Drew said

"Oh yeah, okay." May said. She looked down at her feet; she doesn't know what to say next. She looked at Drew on the corner of her eye; he looked like he was in a deep thought.

"But Drew, thanks for helping me, I really appreciate it" May said while smiling.

"No worries, besides, it's not fun competing if you have no tough competition. So it's pretty much _worth it_" Drew said. **(A/N: Awww… Drew just said that she's worth it)**

"wait a minute, how'd you know I was lost!? Were you stalking me??" May shrieked

"I uh..well.. I was just.." Drew was lost for words; he doesn't know what to say. He has to think of something quick before May would suspect him as a stalker. May was just looking at the boy, she then folded her arms "well?" she asked waiting for an answer.

"Well I just happen to pass by the park, and saw you; and if you weren't thinking so loud I wouldn't have known your problem. So quit complaining and consider yourself lucky that there's somebody helping _a person like you!"_ Drew didn't notice that his words hurt the brunette; so he just continued walking. May stopped and said.

"You know what Drew, if you just forced yourself to help a person like me then-"May tried to hide her tears, but unfortunately May felt a tear drop from her eye. She quickly wiped it off face, she didn't want Drew to see her crying, she didn't want him to think that she's weak.

Drew saw a teardrop fall from May's face; that's when he realized the harsh words that he just told her. He didn't mean to say those things; he just said that for an excuse. Drew wanted to say something, he wanted to say sorry. He opened his mouth, about to say something when May turned around.

"j-just f-forg-get it!" May's voice cracked, she ran away from Drew crying.

"May wait" Drew said. But it was too late. Drew just stood there motionless, how could he say that to her. _'great, just great. Way to go Drew_" he physically slapped himself. _'now what'_ he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**RevieW**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Okay my second Story is finished. Tell me if you like it, so REVIEW.**_


End file.
